Hello There
by Culebra
Summary: Someone follows Kagome and InuYasha through the well and things get exciting when a big secert is revealed. New chappy finally
1. Default Chapter

Hello to everyone this is my very first fanfic. I'm excited to be doing this. I've been bouncing this story in my head for awhile and have finally decided to share with the world. I hope you like it R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters sadly.

Chapter One : An unexpected visitor

"Mom, I'm going back to the feudal era." Kagome called. "Bye Grandpa. Bye Souta. I'll be back in a week." Kagome made her way out of her house and headed to the mini shrine. Where she saw InuYasha waiting on her.

" About time." he said as he walked toward her. He promptly grabbed her big yellow backpack(A/N man that thing is huge how does she carry it? I still haven't figured it out. ) lifted it up along with the attached Kagome. "We've got shards to collect, remember."

"I know InuYasha but I had to come for a test. Besides how else am I supposed to get ramen for you?" Kagome said this because it would make up for having to take a test.

With only a simple "Feh" as a response InuYasha headed towards the well, carrying Kagome by her backpack. Suddenly he paused he smelt something strange. He couldn't place it smelled sorta like a wolf but also sorta like a human. It was like it was both but yet neither.

" InuYasha what is it?" Kagome said perplexed by InuYasha's stop. "Anything the matter?"

"No, its nothing." InuYasha replied. The scent had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He then started back towards the well, trying to figure out what that scent was.

The two of them entered the mini shrine. "You haven't forgotten anything have you? Because I don't want a repeat of last time." InuYasha shuddered remembering what happened when she forgot Sango's chocolate covered pretzels. Sango nearly took off everyone's head.

"Nope I packed everything." replied Kagome also remembering the incident. _A demon_ _slayer hooked on chocolate covered pretzels is not a good thing_. She promptly thought.

With that InuYasha jumped in the well with Kagome.

* * *

The owner of the mysterious scent watched as a guy with dog ears and a teenage girl with an oversized backpack walked into a small building. The owner of the scent snuck closer taking care not to make a sound and peaked in as they talked about not forgetting stuff. The owner of the scent looked at the guy's ears knowing they were real and thought _He my not be exactly the_ _same as me but he may be able to understand. And that girl might be able to accept me if she can accept him.  
_  
As the owner watched them jump into the well and saw the light appear, the owner quickly decided to follow as their scents started to disappear. The owner jumped into the well after them not wanting to lose track of them.

* * *

InuYasha readied to jump when they appeared in the well in the feudal era, but was cut short. When suddenly someone's skull rammed into his own knocking him off balance. He landed on Kagome who shrieked, hurting his sensitive ears. It took him a second to realize the strange scent was back. With its owner on his back apologizing profusely. 

Suddenly the weight was off his back and the owner was helping him up. InuYasha stared mouth wide open because in front of him was someone from Kagome's time. All he could manage to say was "How?"

So how did you like it? Please remember this is my first fic and that I can improve with comments. Bye Bye for now.


	2. Hello There

Hello again, I have a bunch of free time on my hands so here is the next chapter. 

Chapter 2: Hello There

Kagome wondered what caused InuYasha to fall over on her. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to land on your head. I'm so sorry." said the voice.

Kagome felt InuYasha getup off of her and heard him say "How". She turned her head to get a look at the owner of the voice and was shocked speechless.

In front of her stood a girl around the same age as Kagome. But instead of wearing a kimono or something else of the time period, this girl wore jean shorts, a pair of sneakers, and a black t-shirt. Her reddish brown hair was drawn into a high ponytail. Her brown eyes shone with sincerity and held a glimmer of hope in them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." said the as she bent and offered her hand to Kagome.

InuYasha overcame the shock of seeing this strange girl in the well and promptly took action. Not trusting this strange girl he grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her into the wall of the well. "Don't you dare touch Kagome, you freak." he growled.

"I don't mean any harm, honest. But I can see you don't trust me. I guess I'll be going now." With that the girl slipped out of InuYasha's grasp and jumped out of the well.

InuYasha followed her out of the well and saw her pause and look at her surroundings. He lunged at her ready to slice her to ribbons, when her heard Kagome's voice yell "SIT!"

Kagome had climbed out of the well and saw what InuYasha planned to due to that weird girl.She quickly decided that she wanted to talk to this strange girl not pick up pieces of her. _Besides_ she thought _she didn't seem to mean any harm to us.  
_  
"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he ran towards her. He was followed by Miroku and Sango. He ran up to her giving her a big hug. Only after he did that did he notice the strange looking and smelling girl. "Whose that?" asked Shippo.

"What did you do that for!" yelled InuYasha as he recovered from the sit.

"Because I want to know how she got here! Which you can't find out if she is in multiple pieces!" Kagome yelled back. She then started to walk towards the strange girl who was still just standing there oblivious to the scene going on around her.

Kagome tapped the girl on the shoulder and said " Hi, I'm Kagome What is your name and how did you get here?"

"Oh, hello there my name is Lin." she replied. "Just where is here?"

Sorry it's short but I'll make the next on longer I promise. Bye Bye for now.


	3. Introductions

Hello once again, I will do my best to make this chapter longer than the previous ones. Well one with the story. 

Chapter 3: Introductions

"Here is the same place as the shrine but 500 years earlier. We are in the feudal era of Japan." Kagome said. "Do you know how you got here Lin?"

"I came through the well after you and the dog boy."she replied.

"That still leaves me to wonder why the well let you through." Kagome then looked back at the well. "Up until now the well has only let me and InuYasha through it. I can't but wonder why it choose to let you through."

"I wish I could help you understand this but I don't understand much of it myself." Lin said. "I have a question just what is InuYasha?"

"I could ask the same of you." InuYasha then walked over still wary of this Lin person. "And I want to know why you followed us in the first place."

"InuYasha don't be rude to attractive young women. Please excuse InuYasha horrible manners. My name is Miroku and I would like to know" he grasps Lins hands in his "would you bear my children?"

Sango marched over and hit the monk on the head knocking him out. "Please excuse Miroku's manners. I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you Sango. Was he serious?" Lin watched as Miroku started to regain consciousness and started to edge away.

"Yes, unfortunately." Sango promptly hit Miroku has he rubbed her butt, knocking him out once again. "Will he ever learn?" Sango sighed.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." Shippo then bounded up to her offering to shake hands.

Lin bent down to shake hands with friendly little fox demon. "Nice to meet you Shippo. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." the little demon replied.

"Just what are you?" Lin said as she stood back up keeping an eye on the monk, who was now standing up.

"I'm a fox demon. InuYasha is part dog demon and part human unfortunately he only has the bad traits of the two. Owww Kagomeee!" Shippo whined as InuYasha cracked him on the head.

"Shut up, runt." InuYasha growled. "I still want to kno..."

"Sit boy. Maybe that teach you some manners. Sorry about that." Kagome said as she turned to Lin. "Why did you follow us into the well?"

"Where to start, I guess I'll start by why I went to the... Something is coming." Lin said with an eerie calmness.

All of a sudden a giant hawk demon came into view. Kagome shouted at InuYasha "That demon has two shards!"

"Give me the jewel shards." shouted the hawk demon.

"Where are they?" InuYasha asked as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga (A/N Thanks toxFallenxGoddessx for the spelling).

"They are in both..." Kagome started.

"Wings." Lin finished.

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Later." Lin replied.

The hawk demon dived meaning to snatch Kagome in its talons. Its dive was to swift for even InuYasha to react. Just when Kagome thought she was to be impaled on it razor sharp talons, Kagome say Lin jump in front of her and get snatched instead.The hawk demon flew back up out of its dive with Lin in its talons.

"Lin" Kagome shouted as she watched the hawk demon fly higher and higher. She screamed as the demon released Lin from its talons.

But instead of falling Lin grabbed hold of the birds leg and started to climb up it. Lin kept climbing until she reached the demon's back. Lin located the jewel shards near the base of each wing. She then pulled them both out and pushed off the demon back.

Her and the demon both plummeted to earth. The demon unable to recover from the forced dive the demon landed head first into the ground. Lin however landed in a crouch, clutching the jewel shards.

"Here Kagome." Lin gave the shards to her and walked over to the demon. Lin crouched next to it and examined it. She stayed there for a few moments then stood up again. "It's dead now."

"How did you..." was all Kagome could say because she just saw a huge gash in Lin's arm and watched it disappear before her eyes.

"I know I have some explaining to do, but is there anywhere else we can go to talk?" Lin said as she walked back over to the group.

"Yes, Kaede's hut in the village. Follow me." Kagome said.

Review Responses

Animeholics, Inc: I swear it make more sense in the next chapter when Lin reveals her past.

Yeah all done for now. If I have time I put up the next chapter later today or possibly tonight.

Bye Bye for now,


	4. Lin's Past

Hello again, I have a new chapter. This one will help explain a lot. Well on with the chapter. 

Chapter 4: Lin's Past

Everyone was silent as they walked towards the village. Everyone was doing their best to make sense of what had just happened. As they entered the village they came across Kaede making her rounds.

"What be yee doing? Who be yee?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede we need to talk in your hut about Lin here." Kagome said.

"Follow me then." Kaede then led them into her hut. "What do yee need to be talking about?"

"Here let me explain the events at the well to you Kaede before we do anything else." Kagome proceeded to tell Kaede about what had happened. Kaede merely listened has Kagome told her tale.

"We decided to come here to talk." said Kagome as she finished her tale.

"Now let us have our questions answered by Lin." Kaede turned towards Lin who had been quite patient to tell her story and answer questions.

"I'll start at the beginning since that is always the best place to start. Well, I don't exactly know when or where I was born since I was abandoned and left at an orphanage when I was close to a year old. I wish I could say I was adopted into a good family but that is not the case. In the area of the orphanage the majority of the people couldn't afford to feed their own children let alone some orphan." Lin's eyes obtained a faraway look as she said. It looked like she was reliving it in her head. "Times became easier for the people but by then I was around 9 and not manywanted to adopt a child that old but ones 5 or under.

"By this time I knew I would never have a family of my own. But I was not the only one to realize this, every kid in my class at school would taunt and tease me about my situation. They would make fun every thing from my donated clothes to my unknown ancestry." Lin voice contained anger and her eyes still had the faraway look as they narrowed in hatred. "One day when I was walking back to the orphanage, I noticed my classmates bullying another orphan, who was only about 6. As I watched they began to shove and push him around. I don't why it made so angry because I saw it all of the time, but before I knew it I was fighting the 15 boys of my class. Although they out numbered me severely, I still won the fight.

"The boy I had saved from the bullies, had run back to the orphanage and told the caretakers about me fighting. They scolded me for fighting but not punish much since it was to help someone. They sent me start to bed and said they would send up the nurse to check me out as soon as possible. The nurse didn't come to see me until the next morning. When she examined me she found no scratches, bruises, cuts, or scraps. I looked like I had never been in the fight at all." Lin's fingers started to trace lines along her body, as if there were scars where these lines were. "The nurse confused by my unscathed body sent me off to school.

"My classmates were even more shocked than the nurse or I was at me being uninjured. The next day all of the boys older brothers and some of the girls older brothers were waiting for me after school. The older brothers ranged from 12-17 in age and there were about 20 of them. I could have taken on a couple of them and come out the winner but they were stronger and bigger than their siblings. All I managed to do to them was to give a couple of them some nasty bruises and cuts before they overcame me." Lin's fists clenched and unclenched as if she were ready to fight them again. "After they had beaten me so bad I couldn't move they took me to the outskirts of town in which we lived. They threw me down and told me if they ever saw my face in town again they would not be so gentle again.

"I laid there for I don't know how long until I finally left the town. I wondered around until I came to another town. I stayed there for a couple years, doing odd jobs for food and clothing. When I was around 13 a strange women came to town. I thought nothing of it except that she might have something I could do." Lin's voice then became unsteady as she continued her story. "I never learned her name but I did learn that she would do anything or use anyone to complete her goals. She had come looking for candidates to give to an "ally" in exchange for something. She choose me as a candidate since I had no family or friends.

"She lured me out of town saying she needed some help gathering mushrooms and would give some in payment. It was a cool evening and the sun had not yet completely set when she decided to take me out with her. She led me to a glade in the nearby woods. Instead of seeing mushrooms I saw about 10 men who looked to be not too trustworthy. She told them that I was an orphan and had no ties to anyone. They simple said 'She'll do for now. Get on with it witch.' The witch then started lay a curse on me." Lin started to shake as she remembered the dreadful event. "The curse was that of the werewolf, a terrible curse where the soul of a wolf is first tainted with evil then thrust into aperson body. The wolf soul eventually taints the human's turning it evil. But it backfired on me instead of the wolf turning my soul evil, I purified its somehow.

"They didn't realize this until later, after the curse was cast the witch left with her payment. Leaving me with the 10 men who turned out to be werewolves. The alpha or leader approached me and said 'Welcome to the pack you are to be my mate once you grow a little.' The sun had set and the moon was rising. The moon turned out to be a full one meaning my first transformation was taking place then and there." Lin shook her head as if to get rid of the awful memory that clung to her. "Since the wolf's soul had been purified by my own, her soul comforted me as I changed for the first time. Luna said she would help since I had helped her.

"When my transformation was done so were the others. We had all transformed into wolves I was the largest despite being the youngest. I seemed to them to be truly destined to be the alpha female of their pack. All but one showed submissive behavior and that was the alpha male. He was determined to show he was the pack leader and I his lesser. But he underestimated me, although I was only slightly bigger than him which usually means the winner of a fight can be either one. I had no intentions of staying and becoming his mate and lesser. I fought back when he tried to show dominance and soon got the upper hand and had him pinned and injured." Lin eyes once again narrowed in hatred. "I took off after I had him pinned down. The others to confused on what to do stayed by their injured leader. Luna advised me on where to go and how to hide my trail. I have only meet then a few times in the past couple of years.

" Since then I have been wondering around avoiding my own kind and humans when possible since they wouldn't understand me or trust me. Until one day I sensed something. I followed the strange feeling to where Kagome and InuYasha were. Upon seeing InuYasha I thought that he might understand and befriend me and I thought you might to Kagome." With that Lin finished her story and waited for questions to be asked or screams to start.

Review Responses

crazyhanouyed-You right about her being a miko but she does have a little bit of demon blood in her which will be talked about later

Yeah another chapter done Well Bye Bye for now


	5. Acceptance

Hello, sorry it taken a few days to update but I went to my Grandma's for the weekend and she doesn't have a computer there.

Chapter 5: Acceptance

"That be an interesting tale, Lin. DidIhear ye right in saying ye purified the wolf's soul?" Kaede asked as she stared at Lin.

"Yes that's right. Though neither I nor Luna knows how." Lin replied, as she flinched under the old woman's gaze.

"And ye can sense the jewel shards. I believe that ye have powers much like that of Kagome here. Who is the reincarnation of my dead priestess sister Kikyo, who guarded the jewel while she was alive. Kagome can purify the sacred jewel and the souls of demons will her powers. Since ye seem to possess similar powers that be why Luna's soul was purified." Kaede continued to stare at Lin, further unnerving the werewolf.

No one spoke after Kaede finished for a long time. Everyone was still digesting the knowledge of Lin's pass. Lin however took this silence as a bad sign and was saddened and crushed. She stood to leave and politely said " I understand that you guys wouldn't want a werewolf hanging around. The whole biting thing, I understand." Lin made for the door but was blocked by InuYasha.

"What are you going and what are you talking about with biting?" InuYasha said as he remained in front of the doorway.

"Why didn't they bite you?" Kagome asked as she remembered that a werewolves bite caused another to become a werewolf. "Why did they use the curse instead?"

"Biting? Why would they bite you?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"You guys don't know? How much do you know about werewolves." Lin asked ignoring Kagome's question.

"I have never heard of them until today." said Kaede. Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Shippo shook their heads to show they knew nothing.

"What I know came from movies." Kagome spoke up. "But why didn't they bite you?"

"If they had bitten me I would have become a beta instead of an alpha. Betas aren't usually bred with or allowed to breed since they are typically weaker than alphas. Also if I was bitten I could break the curse by killing the alpha who had bitten me or the alpha of the beta's pack who bit me. But the only why to break it this why would be to find the one who cast it or someone stronger to break it." Lin said this as sat back down. "But since I have know idea how strong the witch was who cast it that proves to be a problem. Also finding someone who would even talk to me about it and consider helping is an even bigger one. I have talked to about 50 people who knew about this, they either laughed at me since they support evil or ran away terrified before I could make them believe I wasn't evil."

"So let me get this straight, if you bite someone they would become a werewolf?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. I though have never bit a human." replied Lin.

"I have a question Lin. What did you mean by you transforming because of the full moon?" asked Sango.

"When the moon is full I am forced to transform. When I transform I take on the body of a wolf. Before I only transformed during the full moon but I have learned to transform whenever I want." Lin answered. "Unlike other werewolves who are almost undistinguishable from regular wolves when transformed, I on the other hand am over twice the size of regular wolves."

"I'm guessing the abilities you showed in defeating that hawk demon is due to you being a werewolf.?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, every werewolf heals quickly and has amazing strength compared to humans. I don't know how strong most demons are so I really can't compare the two. But most werewolves couldn't do what I did today and none with same ease. I have never met or heard of another werewolf as powerful as me, in fact I haven't met or heard of one who could be considered close." Lin answered.

"Lin, did you want to go back to the your time?" InuYasha asked.

"No, not really it is so much nicer here than there and I don't have to keep avoiding other werewolves here. Why?" Lin questioned back.

"Because I would like you to consider traveling with us. We really could use someone with your strength and abilities." InuYasha replied.

Everyone was more shocked by InuYasha politeness than the actual question. Lin however was more shocked by the question. No one had ever been so nice to her and asked for her to be around. "Yes I'll travel with you guys if all of you are alright with it." Lin answered as her eyes lit up.

"I would be happy to travel with you." replied Miroku.

"I honored to have you with us." said Sango.

"Of course you can." Shippo said smiling.

"That would be wonderful." Kagome said. "But you ought to know why we could use your abilities."

Kagome than proceed tho tell Lin about why they sought the jewel shards and about Naraku. "Do you still wish to travel with us?" Kagome asked when see was done.

"Yes, I would like to use my abilities towards something good." Lin replied.

"Okay, how about we get something to eat? Oh no, I left my backpack with your ramen outside the well InuYasha." Kagome had just realized that she had left her backpack behind in all the confusion.

"I'll go get for you." Lin then ran out of the hut and towards the well.

Review Responses

crazyhonyoued: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it is interesting.

Anmieholics, Inc: Thank you and I glad you took time to review.

I'll try to update soon. Bye Bye for now.


	6. A Little Family Get Together

Hello, I like to thank everyone who even bothers to read my story. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: A Little Family Get Together

Lin ran towards the well eager to help her new friends._ I have friends! I have friends! I can't __believe it, I have friends._ Lin was so happy she missed the scent of a fast approaching demon. As she neared the well she spied Kagome's backpack. She ran toward it but stopped suddenly when she heard an icy voice.

"Wench, what are you?" said a tall white haired demon. The demon was Sesshomaru.

"Wench? Who are you calling a wench?" Lin growled.

"You, and I demand to know what you are you half-breed." Sesshomaru said as his voice became even more icy.

"Half-breed, what are you talking about?" Lin growled, becoming agitated by the demon's icy voice.

"You are part human, part demon, and part of something similar to a wolf. Since I am the Lord of the Western Lands it is my duty to know what happens on and near my lands, and in this case who. Now what is that other part of you?" Sesshomaru growled becoming impatient with Lin.

"Demon? Me? I am not part demon. You are mistaken." Lin said.

"I am not mistaken half-breed, you are part demon I demand to know what else you are." Sesshomaru growled.

"How do you know that I am part demon?" Lin growled right back at the demon lord.

"I can smell in it your scent. Now tell me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your probably smell the scent of InuYasha, Shippo, or the hawk demon on me. Since neither InuYasha or Shippo smelled demon in my scent. Now leave me alone." Lin growled and ready herself incase the demon lord attacked.

"I am a full demon unlike my half-breed brother InuYasha and my senses are much more sensitive than his or that weak excuse of a demon. Besides part of your scent masks the other for some strange reason, now tell me." Sesshomaru growled so low that only those with the most sensitive could hear. _As soon as I know, I can kill her._

* * *

"What's taking her so long to get here. It should only a few minutes to go and grab the pretzels and come back!" Sango shouted as soon as Lin had been gone about 5 minutes. She had realized that her pretzels were in the backpack. 

"Me and InuYasha will go and see what's taking so long. We'll be right back." Kagome said as she dragged InuYasha out of the hut.

"What are you dragging me along for?" InuYasha asked.

"Do you want to be stuck in there with her? Besides I wanted to talk to you." Kagome said as she walked towards the well.

"What did you want to talk about?" InuYasha asked.

"I wanted to know why you were so quick to accept Lin in to our group?" Kagome asked.

"She is an excellent fighter and we could use someone that strong and skilled." InuYasha said simply.

"I don't think that is the real reason. It isn't is it?" Kagome questioned.

"I understand what she went through. I was beat up and picked on until I could defend myself. At least I know who my parents are and had my mother for at least a little while unlike her." InuYasha answered. Suddenly InuYasha stopped in his tracks and growled.

"What is it?" asked Kagome concerned.

"Sesshomaru, get on." InuYasha said. And once Kagome got on his back he ran off towards the well.

"Your InuYasha's brother." Lin said. _I don't want to make InuYasha mad by hurting his brother._ "All right I'm a..."

"Sesshomaru get away from her!" shouted InuYasha. "Don't tell my stupid brother nothing!" he shouted at Lin.

"InuYasha, my business here does not concern you. I only wish to know what she was besides human and demon." Sesshomaru growled as he changed his stance ever so slightly incase InuYasha attacked.

"Demon, she not a demon. I would have smelled it in her scent." InuYasha growled.

"Have you forgotten that my sense of smell is far superior to your own. Now tell me what you are." Sesshomaru growled at both his brother and Lin.

"Why do you want to know Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked as he withdrew theTetsusaiga (A/N Thanks again to xFallenxGoddessx.)

"Because it is my duty to know what goes on in my lands and the land neighboring mine." Sesshomaru growled drawing the Tokijin. (A/N have to love the internet for finding out how to spell words.)

The two brothers prepared to fight, when a child's scream ran through the air. A young girl was clutched in the talons of another hawk demon.

Lin not caring who see was helping, had ran past the brother and leapt it the air, as soon as she had heard the scream.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said softly, when he realized it was her in the demons talons. He leapt up also toward the demon.

Lin reached Rin and the demon first, she punched the demon which caused it release Rin. Lin then caught Rin and landed with Rin in her arms.

Sesshomaru had not been far behind and had sliced the demon apart and landed near Lin and Rin. He heard something approaching, and watched as Jaken and Ah and Un landed beside him. He looked back towards Lin and Rin with former nowhere insight but instead a gigantic wolf, which stood protectively over Rin. "Jaken how dare you let a demon get hold of Rin." he growled as he examined the wolf.

"I'm sorry my lord but..."Jaken started.

"None of your pathetic excuses." Sesshomaru growled as he watched the wolf change back into Lin. "Thank you for helping Rin."

"No problem." Lin said as she looked at him warily.

"Excuse me, may I know who you are?" Rin asked polietly.

"I'm Lin. And I guessing your Rin." Lin answered.

"I glad a strong demon like you rescued me. I can't help it that Lord Sesshomaru although powerful himself doesn't have someone powerful like you watching over me, when he is away." Rin said with a big grin.

"I'm not a demon." Lin said.

"Then what?" Rin asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Lin said without any worry since no one seemed to know about them.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"It means I can change into a wolf when ever I want and it also means I'm really strong." Lin answered.

"A werewolf, interesting. But you are also part demon don't forget that." Sesshomaru walked towards Rin and Lin and bent to pick her up. Rin eagerly hopped into his arm. "You're part dog demon, interesting." With that he leapt into the air and left Jaken and Ah and Un to catch up.

Review Responses

dark angel-justice: I all ready have it all planned out on she is going to end up with. And you are so close in guessing who parents are just think another generation back with Inu and Kag.

crazyhanyoued: Thanks for reading

Well that's all for now. Bye Bye for now. 


	7. The Flea and His Plan

Hello again and welcome to another chapter of Hello There. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7: The Flea and His Plan

"InuYasha do you think Sesshomaru could be right about me?" Lin asked as she watched the now distant figures.

"It's possible because his sense of smell is better than mine, but still I don't see how I would've missed it in your scent." InuYasha said has he sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"He said the werewolf part of my scent masks the demon part of my scent making it difficult to smell." Lin said, turning to face InuYasha.

"InuYasha is there anyway to be sure wether she is part demon or not?" Kagome asked concerned about her new friend.

"The only why to be certain would to be taste her blood." a voice said from InuYasha's shoulder.

"Well look who it is? Shown up only after the danger has passed, as usual." InuYasha said as he plucked the flea from his shoulder.

"Who or what is that?" Lin asked as she moved closer to examine the flea.

"I'm Myoga the flea." Myoga said from between InuYasha's claws.

"What do you mean tasting my blood?" Lin asked the flea.

"To truly know wether or not you are a of demon blood would be to taste your blood." Myoga said.

"Let me guess, you would do the honor." InuYasha said as he squeezed the flea.

"Yes, I am the only one around who would be able to because I am experienced in drinking  
demon blood and could easily detect it." Myoga explained.

"Sounds more like your trying to get a free meal." InuYasha sneered.

"He can do it." Lin said. "I need to know."

Myoga promptly jumped on to Lin and started to suck her blood. He stayed there for about 5 minutes before Lin could not longer ignore the instinct to swat him off.

"You are part demon." Myoga said as he bounced back over to InuYasha. "My best guess is that your great-grandfather/mother was a demon."

"So he was right." Lin said as her eyes turned back to the sky. "Well that explains some things."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kagome asked, as she moved to comfort her.

"The reason I healed so quickly the day my classmates fought me and the reason I'm the most powerful werewolf." Lin sighed.

"Oh." Kagome said as she realized that the event that ultimately caused her to be a werewolf was winning that fight and healing so fast afterwards.

"What's taking so long to go and grab a bag of pretzels!" Sango shouted as she marched up to the well.

"We totally forgot about getting the bag." Kagome gasped.

"What were you guys doing up here?" Miroku asked as Shippo clung to his shoulder.

"We'll explain as we head back." Kagome said as she reached into her backpack and tossed Sango her pretzels.

* * *

"So you are also part demon, interesting." Miroku said. 

"Man, no wonder your so strong." Shippo said between licks of his sucker.

"Yeah." Lin said as she lagged further and further behind.

When they reached Kaede's hut everyone entered but Lin, who just kept on walking. No one realized she wasn't inside until Kaede started to hand out bowls of soup and had one left over.

"Where be Lin?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. She was behind us. Maybe I should go looking for her?" Kagome started to stand up but was stopped by InuYasha.

"Leave her alone, she needs time to think." InuYahsa said.

"InuYasha right, Kagome." Miroku said. "She needs to be alone right now."

* * *

_Why do I have to be part demon? Why couldn't I have had human parents? If my parents would have been human I would have not won that fight or been kicked out of town and never become a werewolf. Why did they have to leave me in the first place?_ Lin sunk down on a grassy hill stared at the nearly full moon. _It will be full in a couple of nights.  
_  
"Beautiful night is it not?" Said a voice from Lin shoulder. 

"Huh, oh it's you Myoga. Yeah, I guess." Lin said as she continued stare into the sky.

"Regretting having me find out, are you?" Myoga asked.

"No, it's just that I wish I knew why they abandoned me. My parents that is. I wish I could just even know their names." Lin said choking back tears.

"You know there might be a way to find out." Myoga said as he tried to comfort Lin.

"Really what?" Lin asked with tears in her eyes.

"There are two half demon siblings who are rumored to know anything and everything that has or will happen. Those two might be able to help you." Myoga explained.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I do."

"Will you show me the way?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you, let's return to the village." Lin said as stood and headed back to the village.

_I need to know why her blood tastes so similar to Master InuYasha's_. Myoga thought as rode on her shoulder.

Review Responses

crazyhanyoued: It was the too packets of raman you had for lunch. thanks for reviewing

I need a break so Bye Bye for now. 


	8. True Friends

Hello again. Sorry, I haven't been updating as often but I have another fic besides this one plus I have something of a life. So on with the chapter.

Chapter 8: True Friends

Lin walked into the village still thinking about what Myoga had said. _It would be nice to know about my parents. I hope Myoga is right about those half demons._ As Kaede's hut came into view and her thoughts shifted to her new friends. I_ hope they don't mind me going. I know I promised to help them defeat Naraku but I need to know. It's not like I won't help them when I'm done. I hope they understand.  
_  
Lin entered the hut and quickly noticed everyone was asleep. She tiptoed over to an empty spot and disturbed only InuYasha and Kilala. They quickly settled back down when they realized it was only Lin. Lin laid motionless on the floor for awhile until sleep over took her.

* * *

_Hmm, no one is around._ Miroku thought as carefully made his way to a still sleeping Lin. _Such a lovely bottom, just one little rub._ Miroku reached down and started to rub Lin's butt.

* * *

Everyone but the Miroku and the still sleeping Lin was outside of Kaede's hut eating a breakfast of fruit. Only Sango noticed that Miroku wasn't around since she had noticed the missing morning groping he usually preformed. 

"Hey, anyone of you seen Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked around.

"No, I haven't seen him since I woke up." Kagome answered.

SMACK, "PERVERT!", SMACK, THUD was heard coming from inside Kaede's hut.

"There he is." InuYasha said as he watched Lin drag an unconscious Miroku out of the hut.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo said as he shook his head.

"Where's the nearest place to bathe?" Lin asked. "I need to wash myself after he touched me."

"The hot springs be that way." Kaede said pointing.

"Thank you." Lin said and took off in the direction of the hot springs.

Miroku started to regain consciousness when Lin left. "Owww. I think she hits harder than you Sango." Miroku said as he started to get up. "I need to go soak my head." And he to left towards the hot springs.

"Do you think he'll stay out of trouble?" Kagome asked.

"No." Came the answer from everyone.

About 15 minutes later a scream was heard. Not long after Miroku could be seen running back towards the group being chased by a gigantic wolf slightly bigger than Kilala.

"Lin I didn't mean to, honest." Miroku shouted as he ran away from the transformed Lin.

"Serves you right, monk." InuYasha shouted at the fast approaching Miroku.

Lin chased Miroku a good half hour to an hour staying close enough for him to feel her breath on his neck. She was careful to never get any closer than that since her goal was to scare him but not kill him. Only when he eventually collapsed from exhaustion did she stop and leave to finish her bath.

When she returned no one said anything about her chasing Miroku, since all of them thought he deserved it. Only Miroku keeping a healthy distance was the only sign the event had happened.

"I have something I need to tell you guys." Lin said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I won't be traveling with you to help you defeat Naraku at least not for awhile." Lin said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I need to go a visit these two half demons who could help me find out about my parents. Myoga told me about them and I have decided to go." Lin said. "I'll help you once I'm done, because I'd never break a promise."

"When do you plan to leave?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as possible." Lin answered.

"We understand this is important to you and we don't mind if you go. But we'll miss you and will await your return." Sango said.

"What do you mean wait for her?" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started.

"I mean why don't we accompany her. I know of the half demons she speaks of and they might be able to help us find jewel shards or even Naraku." InuYasha explained.

"InuYasha had a good idea?" Shippo said confused. "Owwwww, Kagome!"

"Shut up runt!" InuYasha said as he hit Shippo,

"Sit."

"Will you truly come with me?" Lin asked.

"You bet we will." Kagome answered.

"Thank you, you guys are true friends." Lin said smiling.

Review Responses

Dante Gemini: I'm glad you like my story. I'll read the chapter of wander from the well tomorrow or later today since its after 1:00 am.

Well it getting late so I have to stop. Bye Bye for now. 


	9. Half Demons

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Hello There. No reason to keep you waiting any longer since it's been around a week since I last updated, so on with the chapter.

Chapter 9: The Half Demons

After everyone had agreed to go with Lin, they had stocked up on their supplies and left within a couple of hours. The reason being that Myoga had informed that the journey to the half demons was about a month's travel.

That had been about 3 ½ weeks ago and everyone was hoping to get there any day now. It had been an interesting journey, they had come across 4 jewel shards, fought countless demons, and Miroku had learned not to spy on the girls in the hot springs due to Lin chasing him around each time he did. The group had even learned to deal with Lin's strange eating habits. She sometimes ate normal food like everyone else but other times she would go hunting and bring back anything from a rabbit to deer to share with the group. Everyone enjoyed the meat she brought back but only InuYasha, Shippo, and Kilala weren't totally disgusted by the way Lin ate, she preferred hers raw.

"We should reach the home of the half demons around midday." Myoga informed the group as they set out. "Their home is by the lake, there." He said gesturing to a lake at the bottom of the valley in which the group was heading into.

"About time." InuYasha said.

"Soon." Lin muttered to herself.

_Poor Lin, she wants to know about her parents so badly._ Kagome then came up with an idea. "Hey, InuYasha why do we have to wait to midday when we could hurry up and get there in no time."

"You know Kilala could carry me, Miroku, and Shippo, while InuYasha carried you, Lin could run as well and we get could get there in 10-15 minutes." Sango said tacking Kagome's hint.

"That sounds great Sango, let's do it." Kagome said smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing deciding without even asking how I felt about being treated like a common mule!" InuYasha shouted.

"Sit. If that's how you feel about it I'll ride on Kilala too." Kagome said as she started walking towards Kilala.

"I'll carry you, Kagome." Lin said just before she transformed and walked towards Kagome.

"Oh, thank you Lin." She said as she hopped on Lin back. "You coming InuYasha." Kagome said as Kilala started the fly away and Lin started to run.

"Feh, I coming" InuYasha said as he ran after them.

Lin was much faster than anyone realized and reached the lake and the home of the half demons minutes before anyone else.

"Wow, your really fast I figured you could run faster than when you chased Miroku, but I didn't expect you to be that fast." Kagome said as she got off of Lin back.

"I can run faster than that but I didn't want to accidently make you fall off of my back." Lin replied after see transformed. She soon was preoccupied with the home of the half demons and the half demon who had just walked outside.

The half demon was a vixen. She had pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes and her ears were black with white tips. Her tail, unlike Shippo's ball of fluff, was long and black with a white tip. She wore a suit identical Sango's exterminator suit, expect hers was totally black. The vixen simply stood there when the other's arrived.

"Why do you wear an exterminator's armor?" Sango asked before anyone else could.

"I wear it because it was my mother's." The vixen replied.

"Mother's? Your mother must have been Kena, the exterminator who fell in love with a demon." Sango said as she remembered the story she heard when she was little about Kena. Kena was one of the best exterminators in the village and had never failed in exterminating a demon. Until she came across a town on her way back to the village. In this town strange things had been happening and she was asked to investigate them. It turned out a bored fox demon had been playing tricks on the town, but instead of killing the demon she fell in love with him. Sango had heard rumors that she had some children, but had not given it much thought.

"Yes, my mother was Kena and my father was the fox demon Tippo." The vixen replied.

"Hey, that was the name of my father's oldest brother." Shippo said as he recognized the name. "I remember my father telling me that his oldest brother had gone against their parents' wishes and married a human. My father lost contact with him sometime afterwards."

"What is the name of your father?" The vixen asked.

"His name was Kippo and he was killed about a year ago." Shippo said sadly.

"My father told me that his youngest brother Kippo was the only one not to stop speaking to him altogether. He said that over a couple years the two of them lost track of each other. My father would be saddened if he was still alive. " The vixen said. "Brother, it seems that we have a cousin who has decided to visit us." She called as another half demon approached everyone.

The half demon was a male this time. He had the same piercing blue eyes but his hair was snow white and his ears were white with black tips. His tail was white with a black tip. He wore a white fire rat outfit like InuYasha's. When he heard his sister's words he started to run.

"I'm sorry that I haven't induced myself but I'm Rena and this is my brother." She said as her brother stood beside her.

"My name is Lan." The male half demon said. "May I ask which one of you is my cousin?"

"I am, my name is Shippo." Shippo said.

"Nice to meet you Shippo. Who are your friends?" Lan asked.

"I'm Sango, and I'm a demon exterminator and this is Kilala."

"I'm Miroku."

"I'm Kagome, and that's InuYasha."

"I'm Lin." Lin said. "I'm the reason we came here. I wish to find out about my parents."

"Why do you wish to find out about your parents? By the way you smell kinda funny, what are you?" Lan asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Lin said.

"What's a werewolf?" Lan and Rena asked together.

"It's kinda of a long story." Lin said.

"It's alright, we like stories and you guys can come in to our home to tell your story." Lan said and led the way into their home.

* * *

"That was an interesting story. We would be happy to use our powers to help you learn about your parents." Lan said. "About helping you find jewel shards that might not be possible since there are far to many jewel shards and far to many places they are and can be. It would prove to difficult to be able to tell them apart." 

"Feh, weaklings." InuYasha muttered. Unfortunately Kagome heard him.

"InuYasha, sit." Kagome said. "Sorry about that, but he can be so rude sometimes."

"Oh, it's alright." Rena said.

"Do you wish to know about your parents now?" Lan asked. "What am I saying of course you do. Well let's start."

"Do you want us to leave Lin?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want you to stay. You are my friends and I want you to know." Lin said.

"Okay, I you need to sit in between me and Rena ." Lan waited till Lin was sitting in between them, then he and Rena joined hands around Lin. Then after a few minutes Lan started to talk in a strange voice. "Lin, your mother was human and she was last of the demon exterminator line till you were born. In fact she was proud to pass on the bloodline of the demon exterminator Sango and her husband Miroku."

Sango blushed until she was a bright as InuYasha's outfit.

Miroku scooted next to Sango and asked. "When do you want to start?"

SMACK Sango slapped the monk.

"I didn't mean the continuing our lines part, but the being married part." Miroku said.

"Are you proposing to me?" Sango asked.

"I guess I am." Miroku answered.

"I want you to say it." Sango said.

"Will you marry me?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but on one condition you can't go groping or asking other women to bare your child." Sango said.

"Alright, I promise not to." Miroku said. Then Miroku was enveloped in a hug from Sango.

"Your father was the one who had the demon blood, in fact he was only a quarter demon himself. He also provided you with the blood of a powerful priestess, Kagome in fact and his father was InuYasha." Lan said.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and blushed.

"The reason they abandoned you is that they went into battle with a powerful demon, who they knew they could only defeat if they gave their lives. They did this to make sure that the world you born into world safe for you and all other children to grow up in." Lan then snapped out of his trance. "Wow, that was interesting."

"Yeah, who would ever guess Lin was InuYasha's and Kagome's granddaughter and Miroku's and Sango's descendent." Rena said she stretched.

"So am I supposed to call you guys grandma and grandpa?"

Review Responses:

KikyoCommitsSuicide: Thanks for reading and chocolate covered pretzals do rock

xFallenxGoddessx: Thanks for the correct spelling of Tetsusaiga.

Well I made the chapter longer than the prevouis ones so I hoped you liked it. Bye bye for now. 


	10. The Wolf Prince

Culebra: For all of the people who were waiting for me to update my story I'm so sorry. I had writers block to a major degree because my muses where on strike. They demand to put their word in from now on. Also I started school so homework and no more late-night writing. Now my muses would like to introduce themselves.

Gary: Hi, I'm Gary. (Little Albino Skunk)

Tippy: Hi, I'm Tippy. (Black Fox)

Razz: Pleased to meet you. I'm Razz. (Scarlet and Black Dragon)

Nox: eerie silence (Black Wolf)

5minutes later

Culebra: Nox doesn't talk much.

Daryn: Hello, I'm Daryn. (Elf)

Culebra: Now that's done and over with, on with the story.

Chapter 10: The Wolf Prince

After a the initial shock had worn off Kagome, InuYasha , Sango, and Miroku gave Lin an official welcoming into their family and had a mini feast. Rena, Lan, and Shippo had prepared it while the others were deciding on what Lin should call them. They eventually decided that their names were just fine since no one wanted to be called grandma or grandpa.

"Lady Lin, as Lord InuYasha's vassal I'm also at your service due to you being his granddaughter." Myoga said hopping on Lin's shoulder as soon as she was done eating. "If you ever require my service just say the word."

"Thank you, Myoga." Lin said as she eyed the little flea. "But you don't have to call me Lady. I'd actually prefer if you didn't."

"As you wish, Lin." Myoga bowing to her. "But don't forget that if something happens to Lord InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru you would become the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Hey, you sounded a little too eager for her to become the Lady of the Western Lands. Besides did you forget that I have to have a son before I die?" InuYasha growled at the flea.

"No, I hadn't forgot about that but your son might be too young to rule the Western Lands. And I would never wish ill to any member of your family, I was just implying that she might have to become the Lady of the Western Lands." Myoga said safely from Lin's shoulder. "She would happen to make a wonderful Lady."

"Are you implying that I wouldn't make a good Lord?" InuYasha growled moving menacingly towards Myoga.

"No, never Lord InuYasha. I just think she would make an excellent Lady." Myoga said moving closer to Lin's neck.

"You like her more than me." InuYasha said as he tried to figure out how he felt about this.

"I never said that." Myoga said. "I just happen to think that Lin would be a better Lady than you would be Lord."

"Why's that?" InuYasha growled.

"Simply due the fact she unlike you has a calm temperament and wouldn't make rash decisions." Myoga said keeping an eye on InuYasha.

InuYasha promptly snatched Myoga off of Lin's shoulder. "Are you calling me a hothead?" InuYasha growled.

"Master InuYasha." Myoga croaked.

"InuYasha, please let him go." Lin said.

"Fine, he's not worth the effort." InuYasha said tossing the flea. "Oh, and Myoga if you like Lin so much I'm making it your duty to watch over her. If any thing happens to her I'm holding you responsible." With that InuYasha went outside.

"Did I hear that right?" Miroku asked.

"I think so. He has been unusually nice to Lin before, but the was because I think he knew how she felt being the outcast." Kagome said. "But that was downright sweet for him. He indulged Lin and showed he cared for her all in one shot. Wow." Kagome than got up and followed InuYasha to tell him he was very sweet.

* * *

"Lin, where are we headed?" Myoga asked as Lin walked with a purpose towards the edge of the valley.

"To the small cliff there." She said as she pointed to a cliff of about 10 ft high.

"Why are we heading there?" Myoga asked.

"Because from there my song will travel farthest since the cliff although small is much higher than the valley." Lin said as she reached the cliff.

"Song? What song?" Myoga questioned.

"Oh, it's a wolf song to honor lost loved ones." Lin said as she jumped onto the cliff. Then she transformed and began her mournful tribute to her parents.

* * *

"What's that?" Kagome said waking up to the sound of howling.

"Don't worry." InuYasha said solemnly. "It's Lin she mourning her parents, our future son and daughter-in-law."

"Oh, how do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for one it sounds sad and two I can make some of it out." InuYasha answered.

"Oh, you can speak wolf?" Kagome asked confused.

"No, I can understand a dog and can understand some wolf since it similar." InuYasha said getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, okay. Night." Kagome then fell back asleep.

* * *

Unknown to everyone a certain wolf demon happened to hear Lin's song. "Hmm, sounds like someone else has lost their pack. Maybe that wolf would be interested in joining mine. It's not like mine couldn't use some additions." He said looking over at his only two members. "I think I'll go and find this wolf. Hey, you two get up we're moving out."

"Sure thing, Koga." The two wolves said as their leader speed towards Lin.

* * *

"It's too bad, you guys have to leave so soon." Lan said as he and Rena walked the gang towards the edge of their valley. "I'll miss the company."

"Yeah, me too. Shippo you must come and visit us again soon." Rena said hugging her cousin. "You're our only family, so we should stay in touch."

"All right." Shippo said returning his cousin's hug.

"All of you will always be welcomed in our valley." Lan said to the group. "Feel free to visit whenever you wish."

"Thank you. We'll be sure to take that offer up." Kagome said to the fox siblings. "Bye, we'll visit as soon as we can." Then the gang started their journey back to Kaede's village.

* * *

It had been about a week since they had left the valley and they still hadn't encountered either jewel shards or any demons bent on killing them or anyone innocent. Everyone had let their guard down and were caught off guard when Koga speed into their camp one night. Lin and Kagome were the only ones not totally caught unawares, and Lin only had enough time to transform before he entered their camp.

Koga had first seen Kagome and made his way towards her, but he was blocked by a snarling Lin and a growling InuYasha. _So this is the wolf I heard, she's gigantic. But there's something wrong with her scent._ Koga stood there ignoring InuYasha and examining Lin.

"InuYasha, sitboy. Lin calm done this is a friend of ours." Kagome said towards her fierce protectors. "Hi Koga, what brings you out here?"

For once Koga didn't pay attention to Kagome. He stared in wonder as Lin transformed in front of him. "How did... who are... what are you?" He stammered.

"She's Lin and ummm she ummm mine and ummm InuYasha's ummm grandaugter." Kagome said praying Koga would take this calmly.

"Huh? How?" Koga said becoming more and more confused by the second.

"This going to take awhile to explain, so you better sit down." Kagome said gesturing towards a place beside the fire.

"**HE DON'T NEED TO KNOW NOTHING" **InuYasha bellowed as soon as the sit spell wore off.

"Sit, boy." Kagome said simply before she started to explain everything to Koga.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Lin is a werewolf, a 1/4 demon, has priestess powers, is descending from Sango and Miroku, is yours and InuYasha's granddaughter, and she's from 500 years in the future." Koga said trying to sort all this out in his head.

"Yup." Kagome replied.

"I guess that means the chances of you becoming my mate are zero." Koga said crestfallen.

"Not a chance in hell, you mangy wolf." InuYasha laughed.

"Sit, boy." Kagome said sighing. "I'm afraid InuYasha's right."

"We can still be friends, right Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

"Koga, did we hear right?" Koga's two subordinates panted in unison as the enter the camp.

"Yes, I no longer claim Kagome as my mate." Koga said accepting that he never truly had a chance to have her.

"Okay, but what happened to the wolf we were seeking?" One of them asked.

"Oh, she's sitting right there." Koga said pointing to Lin.

"Huh?" The other one said.

"Oh, she's a werewolf which means she can change into a wolf. She also a 1/4 demon and from the future. And on top of that she's descended from those two humans and InuYasha's and Kagome's granddaughter." Koga explained.

"Okay." They said a little unsure. "I guess that means she won't be joining our pack."

"What?" Lin asked this time being the confused one.

"Oh, I heard your song, the one you sang for you family. And I came looking for you to see if you wanted to join our pack." Koga said looking at Lin and realizing how beautiful she looked with the light of fire on her face. "You see I assumed you had lost your pack and were all alone. I was to find someone would join my pack since all but these two were killed by Naraku." Koga then gestured towards the other two wolf demons.

"I'm sorry that happened to your pack." Lin said looking at wolf demon and realizing how handsome he was. Thankfully the fire light hid her blush from everyone, well almost everyone. Koga whose eyes hadn't left Lin and was busy memorizing every feature of her face, saw it.

"You guys can sleep with us tonight." Kagome said as she prepared her sleeping bag for herself. "It's to late to be traveling and besides those two are already asleep." She said pointing at two exhausted wolf demons.

Soon after everyone turned and fast asleep except Lin and Koga whose weren't feeling very sleepy. Lin eventually got up and headed out to the forest for same late night exercise. Koga who didn't know exactly how strong Lin was followed to make sure she didn't get hurt.

_Hmmm, where are they going? Wait, Lin usually takes a late night stroll, but what about Koga? Maybe I should follow just in case._ Silently InuYasha jumped from the tree and stalked after them.

After a few minutes Lin noticed something was following her but she couldn't tell what it was since the wind was in her face. Not liking the idea of being stalked she with amazing speed and agility pinned Koga down from behind. "Koga? What are you doing following me?" She said as she realized who it was.

"I thought you might need someone to watch over you, but apparently you don't need anyone." Koga said still pinned under Lin. "Umm, could you let me up now?"

"Oh, sorry." Lin said she got off of him, blushing with embracement.

"Wow, you can move quick. But how fast can you run?" Koga asked wanting to she exactly how strong and fast she was.

"I'm quicker in my human form but I'm faster in my wolf form. Why?" Lin said, eyeing the handsome wolf demon.

"Oh, I just want to challenge you to a race." Koga said with a smile.

"Okay, but I bet I'll win." Lin replied.

"Oh, really. How about we race to the hot springs?" Koga asked.

"Okay." As soon as she agreed they both raced off towards the hotsprings. Lin played with Koga running just slightly in front of him. Not until the hot springs were in sight did she take off with full speed leaving Koga in the dust.

"You're faster than me, amazing since I have two jewel shards in my legs." Koga said, liking her more and more by the second.

"I know I can see them." Lin said smiling at his complement.

"You're fast and quick, but how strong are you?" Koga asked, thinking about all the reasons why she would be a good mate for him.

"What, you want to wrestle now?" Lin asked with a grin.

"Yup!" And with that he pounced on her and they began to wrestle. Lin pinned Koga over and over. Koga didn't give up and he eventually pinned her when she slipped on a wet rock. "Wow, you're strong too. It's a good thing you slipped or I never could have pinned you." He panted.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were sizing me up for something." Lin said as a was getting ready to throw Koga off of her.

"Maybe?" He grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lin then pushed him off and pinned him before he had a chance to react. "Tell me what for."

"Why should I?" Koga laughed.

"Because if you don't, I'll throw you in the springs." Lin growled.

"Alright." He sighed. "I was determining if you make a good mate for me."

"Oh, what did you decide?" She inquired, and unconsciously relaxed.

Koga noticed her relax and to advantage of it, and pinned her. "I decided that I want you to be mate." He then kissed Lin and was shocked to find that she returned his kiss.

"**GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"** InuYasha shouted as he jumped down from a tree.

Review responses:

Dante Gemini: I'm glad that you like my story. And I also think Myoga is underappericated.

Kagome2691: Yes I know their hot.

I hoped you enjoyed it. I made as long as I could, so please forgive me for not updating so long.


	11. Some Quality Family Time

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me!(on knees begging) I had a ton of homework and then I had computer problems and then more computer problems and even more homework. So please please forgive me. No more talking and more story writing.

Chapter 11: Some Quality Family Time

InuYasha hit Koga as hard as he could (which is very hard). "**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!**" InuYasha yelled as hit him again and Koga went fling into a tree.

"**STOP**" Lin shouted as she jumped in front of Koga's prone body. "I let him kiss me and I wanted to kiss him.'

"**WHAT! YOU DON'T WANT THAT MANGY WOLF HE'S ENGAGED!**" InuYasha yelled back.

"Engaged? What does he mean engaged?" Lin said shocked turning to Koga. "Tell me!"

"Oh, he's just talking about Ayame. She doesn't mean anything to me. I'm in love with you." Koga said to her.

"But you are engaged. And nothing you say changes that. You just wanted to have a fling before you got hitched. You had me liking you, Koga. You are right InuYasha he is just a mangy wolf." Lin then ran off leaving upset InuYasha with Koga punching bag.

"Now you are going to pay for playing with her feelings." InuYasha growled at Koga.

_

* * *

How could he do that? Just playing with my feelings like that._ Lin was running with out caring where she was going and didn't realize that she about to run right past someone till it was to late. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her off of her feet. 

"What are you doing here?" a cold icy voice with out emotion said. Lin looked up to the owner of the voice to see the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. "Whose scent is that on you?"

"Some stupid wolf demon, who thought he might have one last fling before he married his fiancee. InuYasha's taking care of him for me. So I decided to go for a run." Lin said in voice similar to Sesshomaru's. "Can you let me go now?"

"No, I wish to know more about you. And if I let you go you will start running again and I don't want to hunt you down." Sesshomaru tightened his grip emphasize his point. _There is more to this girl than she has told me and I want to know what she is hiding._

"I promise I won't run, so please let me down." Lin stared at Sesshomaru and could tell he wasn't about to trust her. "Please, I swear on the fact that you are my Uncle." Lin felt his grip tighten even more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and I are back. Why are you holding Lin?" Rin clear young voice carried from his position on Ah-Un's back.

_Damn, I don't wish Rin see me hurt someone she sees a protector. _"She tripped and I caught her." Sesshomaru said for Rin benefit, but emitted a low growl for Lin to know he was not done with her. Then he released Lin abruptly but she managed to land standing up.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomau. Hello Rin, how are you?" Lin said smiling at the cute little girl who had tamed a powerful demon lord.

"I'm good, will you stay and visit?" Rin said voice ringing with hope.

"Of course."

"Yay, can Lin and I go play Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her demon lord.

"Yes."immediately Rin ran off motioning for Lin to follow. "As soon as she is asleep you will tell me why you called me Uncle." He then walked off.

* * *

"I hope you've learned your lesson you mangy wolf, and if you ever go near Lin again I will not be so forgiving." InuYasha said he walked away from a severely injured Koga. He then headed back to the camp and met Kagome's worried look. 

"Where have you been? And where is Koga and Lin?" Kagome had woken up to find three of her friends missing and had been worrying herself sick.

"I followed Lin and Koga and found them kissing." InuYasha stared at Kagome's slack jaw for a minute before continuing "I kinda lost it and informed Lin of Ayame. She got upset and practically ordered me to bet up Koga before she ran off. I left Koga with some things to think about and some injures to nurse. I don't care if you sit me because Koga deserved it." InuYasha waited for her to sit him and start yelling about how he did the wrong thing. But the sit never came.

"You did the right thing. Koga should have known better. He needed to learn that he can't just claim any female he wants as his and that he already is promised to Ayame." Kagome hugged InuYasha "I know Koga will get over it, but Lin hasn't ever experienced anything like that and I'm worried about her. Will you go looking for her?"

"Of course, I will. I'll make sure she's okay." returning her hug before he ran off to track down Lin.

* * *

Jaken was passed out and snoring and Rin was sleeping with her head in Lin's lap.Lin was listening the girl's even breathing when she heard Sesshomaru approach. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. I was born 484 years in the future, I was orphaned at one when my parents gave their lives to kill a powerful demon. My mother was a descendent of Sango and Miroku, the demon slayer and monk that travel with InuYasha, and my father is, was, and will be the son of Kagome ,the girl with the spiritual powers that travels with InuYasha, and InuYasha. I lived in an orphanage till I was 9. I was driven out of town because I was stronger than those of my own age and healed fast. I lived in another town forfive years till a witch placed a curse on me in exchange for something. I was turned into a werewolf and supposed to become the alpha female of the pack that paid the witch but I defeated the alpha male and escaped and spent three years hiding from werewolves and humans. One day I sensed something and found InuYasha and Kagome heading back to this time and followed them. It turns out I sensed the jewel shards that she carried. I agreed to travel with them and eventually went to the valley of the two half fox who can see into the past and future and present. They told me about my ancestry. Koga , a wolf demon, upon finding out he couldn't have Kagome tired to obtain me but you know the rest. Do you have any questions?" Lin waited silently as Sesshomaru digested it all. 

"For what reason exactly were you driven from the first town?" Sesshomaru asked. _I knew she was hiding something but I didn't imagine this_.

"I had defended a younger orphan for a bunch of kids the same as me, they bullied every orphan. I lost it and beat them up but being young and inexperienced I was hurt in the process. I had many cuts and bruises and they were gone the next morning. I was driven out by the kids older siblings and they beat me bad and said they would worse if I came back to town so I left." Lin answered her anger flaring at the thought of those boys.

"How does the curse work and what is a werewolf precisely?" Sesshomaru asked. _How she was treated is similar to how InuYasha was, that explains why he tried to defend her from me_

"There are three ways the curse can be given. The first is through birth if one of the parents is a werewolf the child is one and can start transforming after puberty, these can be either betas or alphas it all depends on how strong they are. The second is through biting if a werewolf bits a human they become a werewolf, these are always betas. The third is to be cursed by a witch and these are usually alphas but can be betas. The curse can be removed as long as you were born one. But you have to kill the alpha or the alpha of the beta that bit you or find a witch as strong or stronger than the one that cursed you. The way it works is that a tainted wolf soul is fused into the humans body and it taints the human's soul. My soul wasn't tainted because of the spiritual powers I inherited and instead I purified the wolf's soul. All werewolves transform on the night of the full moon no matter what. Many lose theirs minds when transformed at least for awhile. With time and training they can stay sane during the transformation. And only a small few can transform besides on the night of the full moon. And most werewolves aren't much larger than true wolves, when they are transformed." Lin finished and sat there quietly awaiting the next question.

"Have you had any sot of training at all?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Not for my human form, but Luna, the wolf spirt that inhabits body, taught me to fight in my wolf form. The way I fight in my human form is what had to learn to survive." Lin answered. _Why does he want to know if I've had any training?_

"Do you know how to use any weapons?" Sesshomau inquired.

"No, I only know how to fight with fists." Lin responded.

"I wish you to stay here until I return. I trust you will keep Rin safe." With that he left. _Why am I doing this? Why have I taken an interest in her? All I know is I can't leave her untrained. And that she requires a weapon worthy of her._

* * *

The Next Morning 

_I forgot how fast she could run it could be awhile before I catch up to her._ InuYasha had been tracking Lin half the night and still had yet to find her. _Wait her scent just got stronger, a whole lot stronger. Wait Sesshomaru was here. Please let her be alright. _InuYasha ran faster until he came upon a small clearing, where she was laying next to a small girl. "Lin! Lin! Are you alright?"

"Uh, Oh hi InuYasha. Be quiet or you will wake up Rin." Lin yawned and slowly stretching so as to not wake up Rin. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night but I ran into Sesshomaru and had a talk with him. Then he told me to stay here watch Rin."

"You talked to him and then put you in charge of the protection of some human girl?" Inuyasha's jawed dropped. "Well now your coming back with me to the others."

"Sorry, I have to protect Rin. Or at least until Sesshomaru returns." Lin said in an apologetic tone.

"Why are you listening to Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked starting get angry.

"For one his my Uncle, second he asked me and I don't want let him down, and third I don't trust Jaken to keep Rin very safe." Lin said starting to get angry (see the family resemble).

"Ahhhhh! InuYasha what are you doing here?" Jaken had finally woken up. "Lin what are you still doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to stay here until he returned. He told me to watch over Rin." Lin explained to the little green demon. "InuYasha tracked me down because I had been gone all night. Now please stop screaming you're going to wake up Rin."

"Nunh, what's going on?" Rin had been woken up.

"Oh, we have a visitor. His name is InuYasha and he is Lord Sesshomaru's brother." Lin said to little girl. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. Why does he have dog ears?" Rin asked.

"Because he is a filth..." Jaken started but was cut off by InuYasha's fist.

"It's because his mother was human so he is only half demon." Lin explained to a giggling Rin. "InuYasha I'm not leaving till Sesshomaru returns so why don't you go get the others I'm sure Rin would love to play with Shippo and vice versa."

* * *

Totosai was sitting outside his house just getting ready to go fix a snack for his cow Momo (I think that's its name but I'm not sure) when he heard a very familiar cold voice. "I need you to make a sword." Sesshomaru said handing him a large fang. 

"I've told you before I already made you a fine sword." Totosai said getting ready to run.

"The sword is not for me its for someone else." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, you will have to tell me who this person is and what that person is like if you want a truly effective sword." Totosai was perfectly ready to make a sword. _Who could have soften his heart enough to warrant one of my swords as a gift._

I promise to update soon, I promise.


	12. Dreams, Swords, and Barriers

Hello out there, I'm so sorry for not updating but school was in the way. I'll keep my mouth shut now and begin typing.

Chapter 12: Dreams, Swords and Barriers

Lan woke up sweating and gasping as he had every night since Lin and her friends/family left. He didn't know why but something was seriously wrong._ What's going on? Maybe something happened when Rena and I had to mesh our powers so closely. Never have we had to do that, her power is past and present, while mine is future and present. We just individually used our powers but she was so complicated she needed both of us._

There was a soft knock at his door before it creaked open, Rena walked looking like he felt. "Something's wrong. I don't know what but I know it has to do with Lin. Something happened with seeing her past was fuzzy in places and the past is always clear." Rena sat at the edge of his bed with her ears drooping as they always did when something bothered her badly.

"I didn't know that; the future is always slightly fuzzy so maybe that's why." Knowing deep inside in wasn't.

"You told me it was when things could change that it was fuzzy and the when future that was unchangeable was clearer than any bell. And I can't see how her past isn't clear even if it is in the future because it already happened for her." Rena looked utterly exhausted as if she hadn't slept for days.

Lan reached over and hugged his sister trying to comfort her. "I don't know but it was like something didn't want us to see that part of her life." This really bothered Lan since he worried what might have happened to Lin.

"That's not good, it may very well be something that could hurt her." Rena hugged her brother as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I think we should find and tell them, don't you?"

"Yes, they need to know. They might be able to something about it then. Don't know what but something is always possible." Lan stood up and pulled sister up also. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now." She straightened and looked less exhausted and worried since she knew she was doing something to help.

* * *

InuYasha had went back and gotten the others and returned. Sitting there he watched Shippo, Rin, and Lin playing in the fading light. Shippo and Rin were jumping over, around, and under Lin as she rolled and ran around in her wolf form. He mentally cursed Koga for having to sit around and do nothing. 

Kagome and Sango were sitting around the fire they had built and were fixing dinner. "Hey Sango, why do you Sesshomaru left Rin with Lin?"

"Hmm, I guess he doesn't trust that green toad, Jaken." Sango said while checking on the fish.

"No, it's like he didn't want Lin to leave from where he wanted her." Kagome said helping to check the fish.

"I have no idea what goes through that demon's head." Sango said as she started to pull fish out of the fire.

"I know something's up, I just don't know what." Kagome said as she helped. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

That night Rin and Shippo slept safely in triangle formed by and Ah-Un and a transformed Kilala and transformed Lin. Miroku slept opposite side of the fire for Sango and Kagome to prevent him from doing anything in his sleep. He reverted to his old habits, despite the promise, when he was asleep and it would take awhile for him to get out of them. Jaken was passed out against a tree stump near Ah-Un. Only InuYasha and Myoga were awake. 

"You stupid flea, you let Koga near her." InuYasha said as he pinched the flea in his claws.

"Lord InuYasha it was all I could do to stay with her. I didn't have time to warn her." The flea was wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah, but what about Sesshomaru huh?" InuYasha pinched tighter.

"He didn't mean her any harm. He simply wanted to know more about his grand-niece." Myoga explained.

"Sure, what did he say?" InuYasha growled.

"All he did was ask questions, then ordered her to watch Rin before he left." Myoga muttered.

"Anything about where he went?" InuYasha eased up the pinch slightly.

"No, nothing he just left. I don't even know in what direction because he flew off to fast." Myoga was really starting to worry because InuYasha did not look happy.

"Fine continue to keep an eye on her and let me know if something happens." InuYasha dropped the flea and hopped into a tree and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It had taken the rest of that night and the entire next day to explain to Totosai who Lin was, what she was like, where the fang had come from, and many other little details. Sesshomaru was extremely glad when he could stop talking. 

"It will take me at least three days possibly five to forge the sword." Totosai disappeared into his home taking the fang with him. A few minutes later he popped his head back. "What you still doing here? I figured the Lord of the Western Lands would have something to do while he waited."

"I am remaining here to make sure you don't run off like last time." Sesshomaru said to the old demon.

"Alright, whatever suits you." He replied before disappearing again into his home.

Sesshomaru settled himself a little bit away from the sword makers home. _This is going to be a long wait._

* * *

InuYasha was tired of waiting around, it was the beginning of the six day and he was feeling like a sitting duck as demon after stupid demon kept trying to steal their jewel shards. Fortunately none of them were strong, but they were still annoying. The wind changed directions and brought two familiar scents coming his way. He stood up and doubled checked. "Lan and Rena are coming everyone." 

"Really, I wonder why?" Kagome perked up as did Shippo and Lin.

"Who are Lan and Rena?" Rin asked Lin.

"Oh, they are some nice half fox demons and they are related to Shippo." Lin explained as they two entered the clearing.

"Ohhhh. They're neat looking." Rin said as she saw their fox ears and tails.

"Hi, Lan, Rena." Lin said as Shippo rushed to hug his cousins. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing good, unfortunately." Lan answered as they neared.

"Huh, what do you mean?" InuYasha asked him.

"Well, that requires a bit of explaining." Lan said.

"Well, we all the time in the world as we wait for my stupid brother." InuYasha growled frustrated.

"InuYasha I'll have you know I am not stupid." Sesshomaru voice cut through the group causing all of them to flinch expect for Rin who immediately ran to her lord.

"About time you showed up, now leave." InuYasha growled.

"No. I will remain and I assume these were the half demons you told me about Lin." Sesshomaru received a nod in reply. "If you two have something to say concerning Lin stay, otherwise leave."

"Yes, we do and it's quite urgent." Lan spoke as Rena nodded in agreement.

"Very well explain yourselves." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hey, what right do you have to . . ." InuYasha begin.

"Sit." Kagome said quickly knowing how easily everything could get out of hand.

Sesshomaru nodded appreciatively and motioned for the half demons to begin.

"Well, to find out your past Lin we had to combine our talents." Lan begin.

"You see I see only the past and present while Lan sees only the future and present." Rena explained. "Since your past is in the future it took our combined efforts to see it. But what we didn't tell you is we could not see it all. There was a blank spot between your parents' death and you arriving at the orphanage. It was fuzzy and unclear which the past never is."

"Usually the future is fuzzy since present actions can affect it but yours should not have been since you had already lived through it." Lan continued. "That has been bothering us since you left since it seems like someone was trying to hide part of your past."

"This has been giving us horrible nightmares, so we believe it to be something is wrong." Rena concluded.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Lin asked her voice shaking.

"No, not really but we can try to see again and we might be able to see something." Lan offered.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Sesshomaru said and went to stand beside Lin. "Here before they start, this is for you." Sesshomaru pulled a sword from his side that no one had noticed in the confusion.

"Huh." Lin looked down at the sword and gently took it from Sesshomaru. She unsheathed the sword to reveal a beautifully crafted blade. The sword shone casting a glow on Lin as she stared at it. The glow was the same golden color as Sesshomaru's eyes. The blade began pulsing as Lin stared at it, as the pulse grew strong the sword changed. Its glow changed to red as it grew longer and wider and curved stopping when it was about 2/3 the size of the Tetsusaiga. Just as it stopped growing it doubled itself and swung the double to the other end creating a second identical blade facing the opposite direction.

"That is the Tsuin." Sesshomaru said to Lin. "Totosai claims that sword is his greatest work. Unlike the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga which have steady forms and limits to their powers, the Tsuin has countless forms that can change instantly and has no limits to its potential powers, only the person wielding it can set the limits and if that person has no limits neither does the sword. This sword will grow and change as you do Lin. I had this sword made especially for you out of my own fang."

InuYasha's jaw dropped and stuttered out "Wha . . . Wha . . .What?"

"You heard me InuYasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Thank you so much Lord Uncle." Lin said bowing her head. "But how was it made from your fang?"

"Totosai is a demon sword forger and can take a demon's fang if the demon is powerful enough and turn it into a sword." Sesshomaru explained with a patience he never showed to anyone but Rin before.

"But how did your fang get so big?" Lin asked. "Are you able to transform too?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded before he started to transform. Lin stood transfixed while the others backed away hurriedly. When his transformation was complete, he gazed down at her while she gazed up at him, ignoring the fact he had only three legs. She nodded her head in understanding and he returned to his normal form.

InuYasha snapped back to himself after everything sunk in and wasn't to happy. "Lin you can't have that sword or any sword made from Sesshomaru's fangs."

"Why not InuYasha your precious Tetsusaiga will go to your future son right, who dies in the future leaving nothing for Lin." Sesshomaru growled. "Your fangs would not make as strong a sword as mine did, why shouldn't she have a sword from our bloodline that's worthy of her."

Before InuYasha could respond Kagome grabbed his arm to get his attention. "InuYasha I know your worried the sword take her like the Tokijin did to Kaijinbou after he forged it. But look at her, does she look possessed?"

InuYasha glanced towards Lin who had sheathed the sword and had a worried look on her face. "No." He admitted.

"I don't know why Sesshomaru did this but I don't believe he wanted to harm her." Kagome loosened her grip on InuYasha who had admitted to defeat at least temporarily.

"I had the sword forged to protect her." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Why would you want her protected?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru was silent for several moments before he answered. "She intrigues me."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" InuYasha shouted.

Sesshomaru ignored him and told the half demons to try and figure out what they didn't see. Just as InuYasha was about to lose it, Kagome whispered in his ear so that only he would hear her. "InuYasha you have problems admitting you care for a person; why should your brother be any different?" InuYasha mentally stumbled over this and resolved to think it through later.

* * *

Near nightfall the half demons were ready to try and see what they hadn't before. Lin again sat between the two both of them facing her. This time though they were a lot closer to her, they held their hands behind her back and each held one of hers. They hoped that the physical contact would help. 

As Lan and Rena slipped into the trance and began to hammer away to the fog in her past Lin felt something inside her pounding. It was dull sensation and Lin thought it was her imagination until it intensified. The pain became blinding and pounding filled her ears as her very soul vibrated with it. She didn't realize she was screaming until the pounding stopped and she heard her own, Rena's and Lan's screams of pain.

"What happened?" Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha shouted as they rushed over to support the exhausted and pained individuals.

"We couldn't get through, it was too strong. But we do know a demon had something to do with it since we sensed one right before we were forced to give up." Lan panted out.

"That's all right, just rest for now." Kagome motioned for Shippo and Miroku to bring over pillows and blankets for them. The three were soon fast asleep. "I wish we knew what some demon did to her, so we could help her." Kagome muttered into the darkness.

* * *

It was the middle of the night as Sesshomaru sat and listened to Lin's steady breathing. Him and InuYasha were the only ones awake. They both hovered near Lin as she slept each one showing their worry differently. InuYasha was toying with the tips of her hair while Sesshomaru was rubbing his thumb across the Tsuin's sheath. They ignored each other's presence while they concentrated on Lin. 

They were so deep in their own thoughts that they didn't realize immediately the massive swarm of demons that were approaching them. It only took a few seconds for them to snap out of it and awaken the others. The swarm reeked of Naraku as it descended upon them. Everyone was fighting aside from Rin who was having to be defended. Every time someone killed one demon five more appeared in its place.

Sesshomaru ordered Lin to take Rin and run since she was only a distraction and easy target. Lin readily agreed to do it since she could easily outrun the demons. She transformed picked up Rin by her kimono and ran off dodging demons and heading into the forest. She quickly left them behind and found a safe place hide Rin in while she stood guard. She didn't expect any demons to find them quickly, so she took the time to transform back.

As soon as she was done something crashed into her. She felt flesh moving over her and pinning her against a tree. "Ha ha what have I caught here? A little werewolf with a pretty special toy." The voice sent chills down Lin's spine. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Naraku and because of your interesting powers your going to become one with my flesh. Once I've gotten the parts I want I'll toss the useless parts away. And I'll enjoy using the sword of yours to kill InuYasha."

Naraku's flesh wrapped itself tightly around Lin separating her from her sword. She struggled to free herself but he regenerated too quickly and she couldn't move much to begin with. Naraku grinned at the power she would give him. Suddenly his grin vanished as he realized she wasn't being absorbed. In her very skin was a barrier that was protecting her from him, it seemed he had caused a mostly dormant part of her to snap awake.

Determined to absorb her anyway he sought to break that barrier. He pushed against it every way he could all at once and kept pushing. He could feel it weakening under his attacks and he knew it would break soon. He was right, it cracked under the pressure but Naraku could not handle what he had released.

Power flooded unrestricted through her and out of her, destroying his flesh as the waves of raw power swept over him. He could not hope to absorb her right now, there was no way he could as weak as he was. Doing the only thing he could, he fled.

Lin was left standing in the forest oblivious to everything around her; she was too occupied by what was happening to her. The power rushed out happily at its release and wasn't ready to settle down again. Her only remaining thought was of her friends and family and trying to keep them safe. The power eager for a goal rushed out at this thought and headed for the demons attacking them.

* * *

Everyone was fiercely battling against the demons, when a wave raw power washed over them. It left them unscathed but the demons they were battling were destroyed as soon as the power touched them. All but Lan, Rena, and Sesshomaru stood rooted by amazement and confusion. Lan and Rena were rooted but for a different reason they were trapped in Lin's past as they learned what had been hidden. Sesshomaru was rushing off towards Lin who's presence he felt clearer than anything else in his life and knew that she needed his help. 

Most of my day was sacrificed for the planning and writing of this chapter. It's longer than any other I've written. I hope you enjoyed it. Tsuin means twin by the way.


End file.
